


Us

by Alleya



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alleya/pseuds/Alleya
Summary: Amidst the jungle of the abandoned high rises, Mark needed Jackson.





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a short that includes a touch of urban fantasy.

The cold winds came with the dawn. They howled through the broken windows, more ravenous than hounds. Jackson pulled the tufted black fur of his collar closer and shielded his cheeks from its chill.

 

_5 a.m. The tower._

 

Jackson exhaled and ducked around the corner. In the shadowed labyrinth of the back alley streets, red and white lanterns shone like faded starlight. Jackson knew the path all too well; a right, two lefts, stop at the third door.

Jackson’s gloved hand jiggled the rusted knob until it turned. He climbed the dusty flights of stairs to the rooftop entrance. His heavy boots were thunder to the rats that skirted around the corners. Through the broken glass of the window and over metallic bars, the sun shone like rays of gold. Jackson pushed the door with his shoulder and stepped out into the jungle of abandoned high rises.

 

“You actually showed up.”

“I could be warm and in my bed right now but you got me out here and freezing my balls off.” Jackson pointed ears twitched as he turned around. “You couldn’t have picked a warmer spot Mark? Who the fuck meets up at 5 a.m.?”

Mark rose, dusted off his ripped jeans and jumped down. “You still came. I didn’t think you would.”

“That’s still up for debate. Want to tell me why I’m here?”

“You’re leaving.” Mark’s voice trailed off. “Where you going to say goodbye or just disappear?”

“I had a job to do and now it’s done.” Jackson sighed. “Look-”

“I’m going with you.” Mark said with a sense of finality.

Jackson scoffed. “I don’t do ultimatums. I’m not telling you again. If you want out from under your parents’ roof-”

Mark glared and raised his voice. “They’re not-”

“Don’t interrupt me,” Jackson narrowed his eyes and snapped.

 

Mark stilled as he looked away. In the silence, Mark shivered under his thin jacket and crossed his arms. Jackson drew closer, cupped the back of Mark’s neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. Mark wrapped his arms around Jackson and buried his face in the crook of Jackson’s neck.

 

Jackson kissed Mark’s temple, “Didn’t mean it. Sorry for calling them your parents. Shouldn’t have.”

Mark stroked Jackson’s cheek with his thumb. “It’s fine.”

 

Jackson pulled Mark’s wrist away from his face and kissed his palm. Mark wetted his bottom lip and intertwined their fingers together.

 

“Mark, half the stuff I do...” Jackson shifted from one foot to the next.

“I know,” Mark stepped forward until they stood toe to toe. “You’re the infamous Dealer. Jewels. Skin. Enchantments. Whatever they want, you procure it.”

“If you really understood what I do, you wouldn’t be so keen to be with me.” Jackson ran his fingers through his hair.

Mark glared and stepped back. “I’m not fucking stupid!”

“Did I say you fucking stupid?” Jackson snapped.

“Why are you yelling at me!”

“I’m not yelling!”

“You are right now!”

 

Jackson exhaled and held Mark against him.

 

“Look Mark, I’m not a way out for anything. You’ll only be getting in deeper.”

“If I’m going to be used, at least I’ll get a say.” Mark rested his head against Jackson’s shoulder. “I’m tired Jackson. I’m so damn tired.”

 

Jackson’s face softened and wrapped an arm around Mark’s waist. He lifted Mark’s chin with one finger.

 

“No chance of me talking you out of it Mark?”

“Not a one.” Mark brushed his thumb across Jackson’s lips. “You’re stuck with me.”

Jackson chuckled. “Might not be a bad thing.”

 

With foreheads pressed against each other, Mark cupped Jackson’s face and Jackson held him closer. Mark pulled at Jackson until his back was up against the wall. Jackson propped his gloved hand as Mark pulled him into a kiss. The slow kisses turned heated as Jackson’s tongue massaged Mark’s. Mark’s fingers trailed downward and cupped Jackson’s crotch. Jackson groaned and seized Mark’s wrist.

 

“Seriously?” Jackson tilted his head back as he laughed. “Here?”

Mark rolled his eyes. “I’ve done things in worse spots.”

Jackson knitted his brows together and smirked. “It’s too fucking cold.”

Jackson moved Mark’s hand and pulled Mark’s jacket closer. “Come on, let’s get your stuff.”

“About that…”

 

Jackson arched his brow when Mark disappeared around the corner. Seconds later, Mark reemerged with duffel bag slung across his shoulder. Jackson stuffed a hand into his pocket and curled his index finger repeatedly. Mark approached, wrapped his fingers wrapped around Jackson’s collar.

 

Jackson leaned forward and grinned. “What were you going to do if I had said no?”

“Would have finished what I started at the bridge.” Mark cocked his head, gazed into Jackson’s eyes and shrugged. “You said it yourself they’ll never let me leave on my feet.”

Jackson guided Mark’s head down and kissed his forehead. “I got you baby.”


End file.
